fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsu Scale
Property of Bxfore, please do not edit or change this whatsoever. If there is a grammar mistake, please tell me instead of editing it. Thank you! Tetsu Scale (鉄スケール) is a Mage for the Fairy Tail Guild. He is the son of Metalike and Metalicana, and brother to Gajeel Redfox. Tetsu also suffers from extreme motion sickness, like other Dragon Slayers. Appearance Tetsu is a muscular young man, with slightly tanned skin. He has wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. He has a scar across his collar bone which he obtained from a fight against Gajeel. Tetsu also has abnormally sharper canines. Tetsu's guild mark is located on his right pectoral. Tetsu's outfit consists of a black t-shirt, black / blue jeans and black trainers. His fighter clothes consists of a black robe with a grey trim. Black baggy trousers and gray sandals. Tetsu is also left handed. Personality Tetsu Scale is a relaxed and layed back boy. He is willing to lay down his life for his friends / guild mates. He loves joining the random fights that form within the guild and especially likes training with Gajeel. He is extremely carefree as he has practically nothing to do apart from jobs. He enjoys fighting strong opponents and eating lots. He likes challenging himself to try and push himself further with his skill, magic and as a person generally. History He was born around the time of the Dragon King Festival, and the dragon's breeding cycle. His mother (Metalike) and father (Metalicana) were both Iron Dragons. Tetsu's official name is Metalikun, Tetsu was given to him by his adoptive mother (Scarlett Scale), as his was as tough as iron, and Tetsu translates to iron in Japanese. As Tetsu grew a bit older, his mother died while he was still at a young age. As he was around 160 years old, his father adopted a human named Gajeel Redfox. His father tought Gajeel Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. But on July 7, X777, Metalicana disappeard and Gajeel left. Tetsu believed that Gajeel used the magic that he was tought to slay their father, as that had happened in the past. Tetsu then used Transformation Magic to become a human and blend in with them so he could seek out Gajeel and kill him in revenge for his father. Tetsu was eventually found by Ryno Scale and Scarlett Scale (his foster father and mother) and was taken in by them. Ryno was the master of a Dark Guild named Dragon Tooth, and Tetsu joined it. Tetsu eventually found Gajeel in a guild named Fairy Tail, but found out the truth about his father. He discovered the true meaning of a guild, friends and family, and decided to join Fairy Tail. During his time at Fairy Tail, he found an Exceed , and decided to take in the Exceed and name it Spotty, as it had small white spots all over it's body. Spotty and Tetsu became best of friends and were excepted very nicely into Fairy Tail. Magic and Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Tetsu was tought this magic by his father Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. It is a form of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes the element of Iron. He can eat iron, steel, metal to replenish his magical energy and give him a temporery magic increase. He can also eat other Dragon Slayer elements (like other Dragon Slayers) which he can use / fuse with his own element to create a powerful form of magic. Although after he will feel extremely sick. *'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): This spell is exclusive to Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. Tetsu gathers a large amount of magical energy in his mouth, and releases is in a powerful current, made of iron and sharp shards of metal. *'Iron Dragon's Lance' (鉄竜槍 Tetsuryūsō): Tetsu transforms either one or both of his arms into a long sturdy bar of iron. It can be used as an instant attack to hurt an opponent, or used to consitantly cause damage. *'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Tetsu turns his skin / scales into iron. He can either turn a part of his body or all of it into iron. This gives Tetsu a powerful increase in both offence and defence, and can even cause gust of winds through kenetic force. *'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Tetsu transforms his arm or leg into a jagged blade. He can increase the length to reach opponents further away, and can increase the speed for extra power. *'Steel Dragon's Sword' (鋼竜剣 Kōryūken): Identical to Iron Dragon's Sword, except it is an much stronger version and is only obtainable when Tetsu has eaten a form of iron and transformed his scales into iron. *'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): A more poweful version than a normal punch, yet only obtainable when Tetsu is using Iron Dragon's Scales. *Iron Dragon's Wing Attack (アイアンドラゴンウィングアタッ): Tetsu creates two large storm-like wings behind him which consists of metal and sharp iron. He then proceeds to unleash the two storm-like wings towards an opponent, creating a huge gust and a devestating attack. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art '(滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): Tetsu has mastered 3 secret arts. *Metalic Shine: Carbon Drill (メタリックシャインカーボンドリル): Tetsu turns his arms and legs into poweful metal-like pillars and forces them into the ground. He then can use it to attack people, or deform the ground creating powerful earthquakes. *Metalic Shine: Carbon Roar (メタリックシャインカーボンロア): This attack is a much more powerful attack of Tetsu's Iron Dragon's Roar. *Divine Iron God Dragon's Fury (神のアイアンゴッドドラゴンの怒り): Tetsu unleashes a powerful wave of sharp pieces of iron, metal and steel. The wave creates sort of gust or hurricane around Tetsu and can easily take in the heaviest of objects. Anything caught inside of the hurricane-like attack will take major damage, and Tetsu has been banned from using this Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. *'Dragon Force' (竜の力(ドラゴンフォース) Doragon Fōsu): Tetsu is able to enter Dragon Force a lot easier than most Dragon Slayer's, but still takes him a lot of effort and magical energy. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. *'Transformation Magic' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Tetsu can transform into a human using this magic and is extremely skilled at using it. '''Enhanced Smell: '''Tetsu can easily sniff out nearly everything that he has ever smelt before with ease. '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Tetsu can hear things from extremely long distances, and things that are extremely quiet down to the exact detail. '''Immense Strength: '''Tetsu has incredible strength, as he has trained for practically 420 years. He can do amazing things with his strength, such as jump incredibly high, bend seemingly unbreakable objects and handle 10 Mages at once. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Tetsu can dodge a lot of very fast moving things / objects. His reaction time is extremely toned and well trained. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Tetsu can run pretty fast and has a large amount of stamina. His cardio is also very well trained. '''Immense Durability: '''Tetsu can take a very powerful beating and still push on. He can almost effortlessly take on explosions and extremely powerful attacks. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Tetsu has a large amount of magic power. He has the same amount as an Iron Dragon (which he is) and can almost keep on unleashing powerful spells. Trivia *Tetsu was given the name "Tetsu" because of his magic. The word "Tetsu" translates to "Iron".